


New Groove

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What?  I was just hitting my groove.”





	New Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "rhythm"

“No, no, no,” laughed Lorne, reaching out to catch Parrish’s flailing hand.

The botanist slowed to a stop, frowning. “What? I was just hitting my grove.”

“Is that what you’re calling it? We’re supposed to be dancing, David, not… I don’t even have a word for what you were doing.”

Parrish let out a long sigh. “I know. I’ve always been a terrible dancer. I just, I have absolutely no rhythm.”

“Maybe,” Lorne said, maneuvering them into each other’s arms, “you’re just trying the wrong kind of dance.”

“Oh,” said Parrish, as they spun slowly. “Yeah. This is much better.”

THE END


End file.
